Mariposas de Hielo
by ImaginaryGirl3
Summary: Juvia se va del gremio por un a?o.Y al regresar todos y todos han cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mariposas de Hielo**_

_**Capítulo 1:''Pequeñas tormentas''**_

Hace una semana que pequeñas lluvias,unas más fuertes que otras azotan Magnolia con gran joven Fullbuster se encuentra en su gremio observando desde una gran ventana la lluvia que cae sobre los árboles y edificios,se pregunta la causa de tan inusual otro lado una peliazul conversa alegremente con Lucy y Mira, quienes nisiquiera sospechan de que la peliazul es la causante del ha estado muy feliz y sonriente durante los últimos 7 días, por lo cual nadie cree que ella es la causante.

Gray y Natsu peleean para calentar un poco el ambiente,mesas y sillas vuelan a gran velocidad,impactándose contra el suelo.

-¡Ya verás flamita!-Gritaba Gray lanzando una silla congelada hacia Natsu, sin darse cuenta que alguien se interpone.

-Gray-sama,Juvia quiere...-No pudo siquiera terminar de hablar cuando la silla la golpea en la espalda, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al piso.

-¡Maldición, Juvia!-Exclamaba Gray mientras corría hacía ella para ver sí estaba acerco y vió que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, sólo se había raspado la rodilla al caer.

-Gray-sama, Juvia sólo quería..-

-Maldición, no hagas próxima vez no te metas donde no te llaman.-La interrumpió y tomó una chaqueta saliendo del gremio, mientras ella lo veía con ojos tristes.

Ella tenía que decirle algo que no podía esperar,toda la semana estuvo intentando decírselo, pero él la ignoraba y la evadía í que tomó valor y salió corriendo por la puerta en busca de Gray,lo encontró bajo la lluvia mirando al horizonte e intentó hablarle.

-¡Gray-sama, Juvia siente lo que pasó en el gremio, pero tiene algo muy importante que decirle!-Exclamaba con valor hacia él.

-Oh,tú otra vez...-Decía de una manera muy antipática mirándole de reojo.-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?-Preguntó un tanto grosero.

-Juvia sólo quiere decirle como se siente antes de que...-Bajó la mirada y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte.

-¿Y a quién le importa cómo te sientas?Me demustras tus molestos sentimientos cada segundo que me acosas.-Dijo fríamente mirandola, un tanto molesto.

Juvia se llevó los manos a la boca mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo manos se volvieron puños siendo apretados fuertemente-¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama!-Gritó entre la lluvia,para correr despué se quedó atónito a tales palabras y sintió algo en su pecho, culpabilidad de haber dicho esas cosas no sabía que había ocasionado.

Ese día la suave lluvia se volvió una fuerte tormenta.

Al día siguiente había salido el sol brillante y cá el ambiente en el gremio era todo lo contrario, todos estaban serios y de inmediato se percató de la situación y sin poder entender lo que pasaba le preguntó a Erza y al maestro lo que ocurrí lo miraron con una mirado llena de seriedad y tristeza.

-Gray...Perdimos a un miembro del gremio-Hablaba con pesadez y gravedad el anciano.

-¿¡Qué?!,¿¡Quién!?-Grita pensando las peores cosas.

-Creo que tú sabes perfertamente bien, idiota.-Decía Gajeel saliendo de las sombras.-Juvia se fué y no regresará-Dijo con pesadez y odio hacia Gray.

-Yo no...-No sabía que decir, bajo la cabeza mientras recordaba las resonantes y cortantes palabras que le había dicho de vergüenza y culpa levanta le cabeza y aprieta los puños.

-Ella dejó una carta-Dijo Erza dándole un sobre color azul marino.

Gray toma la carta y lee lo que dice haciendo que empiece a temblar sus brazos.

_**''A los amigos de Juvia, a su familia.**_

_**Jubia les agradece todo lo que ustedes hicieron por ella, cuando la acogieron y no la eran las únicas personas que no le temían ni la todo tiene un fin, Juvia tiene que seguir su camino y sí se queda en Cajetas Tail, jamás logrará llegar a su ella odie dejarlos, debe los ama, a todos y cada uno de ustedes ,ustedes fueron las primeras personas que hicieron ver a Juvia un sol.''**_

Gray no pudo contener las lágrimas, se dio cuenta de la estupides que había cometido y ahora ella se había ido.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Y que les pareció?Dejen un comentario porfavor. :)

Próximo capítulo:

_Ha pasado un año desde que lluvia se fué.En ese años las cosas han cambiado muchí y todo ha cambiado, él ya no es aquel frío joven, y ella ya no es aquella sumisa y alegre mujer._

_ImaginaryGirl3 fuera. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mariposas de Hielo **_

_**Capítulo 2:''365 Lluvias''**_

Ha pasado un año desde que Juvia Loxar se fué del gremio Fairy Tail.365 días enteros sin saber de ella, fácilmente podría estar y todos han cambiado muchísimo,aunque la alegría regresó lentamente al gremio no era lo se sintió culpable todos y cada uno de ellos pensando en las cosas que había hecho y había dicho a esa año pasó sin problemas y con gran lentitud, haciendo refleccionar a ejemplo Lucy y Natsu se unieron más que nunca,Erza era más cariñosa y Happy seguía seguían siendo un gremio destructor.

-Chicos, vamos de necesito pagar mi renta...-Propone Lucy al resto de su equipo animadamente mientras mostraba un afiche.

-Sí, estoy encendido Lucy.-Exclama Natsu sintiéndose emocionado.

-¡Claro!-Sonríe Erza.

-Bien..-Dice Gray con la cabeza en otra parte, pensando en una persona.

El equipo salió en la mañana con el usual equipamento de Erza y los vómitos de tren los llevó hasta una ciudad llamada Arcadios, esta ciudad tiene un clima frío y lluvioso , el tren se detuvo en la estación congelada y los chicos se sintió escalofríos y Lucy se puso su chaqueta, Erza no sentía frío por su armadura y Gray tampoco por su costumbre de quitarse la ropa.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer?-Pregunta la curiosa Marvell quién ha venido callada todo el camino.

-Hay que recoger un paquete en la torre Redcoast en el sur-Decía Lucy mirando a un mapa.

-Ustedes háganse cargo de eso,yo voy a buscar algo lindo que comprar-Dijo Titania algo alegre.

Los demás asintieron, sabían que no podía decirle que no a al sur en busca del paquete, ya ahí se encontraron con una chica, una de cabello marrón y ojos amarillos que los esperaba.

-¡Ustedes debenn ser los de Fairy Tail!-Afirmó la chica viendo de reojo a Natsu-¿Y tú,no tienes frío?-Le preguntó algo coqueta, lo que le molesta un poco a la rubia.

-¡No, estoy encendido!-Responde Natsu mientras la castaña. Ríe.

-Debes ser muy fuerte, se acerco y se aferró al brazo de Natsu.

'Esta igualada se acaba de guindar de Natsu'-Pensó Lucy-Bueno, bueno venimos por el paquete, no para esto.-Le arrebata el paquete a lo joven.

-Uy,pero que creída-Susurra la castaña de mala gana.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunta la rubia molesta.

-¡Bueno ya basta!-Dijo la joven Marvell calmando la situació dos jovenes se dieron la espalda.

-Como sea, yo iré a caminar un rato.-Exclama desanimado Fullbuster.

Pasaron al rededor de diez minutos en que Gray caminaba por el callejón nublado y lluvioso, vió un bar al final de este y se encaminó hacia ó por las puertas de madera y vió el lugar vacío, como sí lo hubieran sentó en la barra y lo atendió una joven muy tosca, dándole la cerveza que encargó.

-No seas un imbécil, es sólo una ás no fué apropósito.-Se escuchaba resonar una voz femenida gruesa y áspera.

-Sí, me amputan el brazo por tú culpa...-Respondía una voz masculina algo enojada.

Gray miró de reojo mientras bebía de la cerveza y pudo ver algo familiar, una mujer de cabello azul liso que llegaba por debajo de su recuerdos y remordimientos lo invaden, inconsientemente se levanta y camina hacia la para al frente de joven se voltea mostrando unos orbes marinos llenos de brillo que en un instante al ver al pelinegro pierden el brillo y se abren.

-Juvia...-Se pudo oír el Efímero impulso de un recuerdo en los labios de joven se volvió completamente hacía Gray y lo miró punzantemente, él en un impulso la abraza fuertemente mientras deja escapar muchas gotas de tristeza que humedecen la ropa de Juvia,caen gotas de sangre al piso, Gray se aleja ha vuelto su cuerpo espinas de hielo manchadas de la sangre del Fullbuster, su cuerpo vuelve a formarse de la manera usual.Y se dispone a marcharse con su acompañante, un joven hombre que la sigue incondicionalmente sin decir una joven se reincorpora y sigue a la chica afuera del bar aún desangrando por las cortadas.

-¡JUVIA!-Grita Fullbuster exasperado al verla en el callejón de espaldas,cayendo sobre sus rodillas por la pérdida de sangre , observando como ella le indica a su acompañante que se í empeorando la tormenta-Juvia...todo este año sólo pensé en una cosa...pedirte perdón por todo lo que había dicho y hecho todo este tiempo, todo lo que hise para en verdad lo siento..-Exclamaba con todas sus fuerzas en verdad arrepentido y sólo hacía que la tormenta empeorara.

-Gray...-Articuló fríamente-¿Acaso usted cree que Juvia lo va a perdonar sí usted con todo el descaro del mundo le viene a decir la palabras más falsas y planas que se le han ocurrido?-Dijo ásperamente.

-¡Juvia, mis palabras no son falsas!-Exclama Gray.

-De cualquier manera no hay nada que perdonador, ni nada que hablar.-Se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Gray se levantó y entendió que debía hacerlo sí quería volver a ver esos orbes llenos de observar que ella ya no era la de hace un año, ahora porta el cabello lacio haciéndole parece más madura, también ha cambiado de ropas y es más joven logra alcanzarla y se incrustado en su espalda sin apoyados por más que ella luche.

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó la peliazul librándose del ataque de él.-¡¿Qué acasono lo has entendido?!-Tomó calma-Juvia no quiere volverlo a ver en su los días de este año ha llovido por la tristeza de Juvia y usted cree que con un simple perdón todo va a ser como antes.-Dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas y temblando.

-Yo-Yo no sabía que tú...-Tartamudeó angustiado.

-Gray, usted nunca supo lo que usted significaba para Juvia... Y cuandodo lo hizo, su actitud empeoró con Juvia.-Bajó la pelinegro se quedó mudo ante la verdad que escuchaba.

-¡Lockser!, ¿Estás bien?-Gritó un joven entrando en el callejón.

-¡Juvia Te dijo que te fueras!-Gritó enfadada.

Fin del capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Mariposas de Hielo.

Capítulo 3:

-Lockser,no seas idiota y deja a este tipo en paz.-La agarra del se suelta violentamente y lo mira con odio,lo que él capta de inmediato.

-...Sólo vámonos..-Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su compañero para irse dejando a Gray mal herido en ese callejón.

Lucy y Natsu caminan con él encargo que les ha dado la muchacha castañ Wendy se ido a comprar diferentes cosas con repente castaña salvaje aparece.

-¡Natsu!,¡Natsu!,¡Natsu!-Se escuchaban los pasos y la voz de una chica.-¡Espérame!-Natsu volteó y de pronto sintió que lo abrazaban por las aquella chica,la del paquete.

-Natsu-kun-Decía entre jadeos y aún aterrada a la espalda de Natsu.-Sólo quería preguntarte algo.-Se sonrojó un poco.-¿Querrías salir a comer conmigo?-Sentenció.

-¡Comida!,¡Claro!-Siendo esto todo lo que en realidad escuchó Natsu.

Lucy obserba toda esta escena con odio y rencor hacia la castaña.-¡Ah no, eso sí que no!-Interrumpió el festejo de ellos.-¿Acaso crees que tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías?-Jaló a Natsu de la oreja.-Vámonos de una buena vez,todavía hay que buscar a Erza y a Gray.-Sentenció finalmente para llevarse a Natsu con ella.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una azotea observando la fina caída de microscópicas gotas de lluvia.

-Dime Lockser,¿Quién era ese sujeto,eh?-Él joven de cabello naranja se para atrás de ella.

-Nadie que importe-Volteó la mirada hacia él vacío.

-Yo sé cuando mientes, y lo haces en este momento.-Habló fuertemente-Lockser,algo pasa y quiero saber que dejé que te pasará algo antes y no volveré a cometer ese error.-La volteó violentamente hacia él y la miró casi atravesando su cabeza.

-¡¿Acaso sabes que ellos tienen el paquete y debemos matarlos?!-Interrogó angustiada.

-¡Lo sé!-Exclama triste.-Tranquila,sólo debemos recuperarlo, no matarlos.

Continuará...

Disculpen por el capítulo,está cortísimo pero tengo una crisis de imaginación.


	4. Chapter 4

Mariposas de Hielo

Capítulo 4:Rain became boold.

Aclaración:Este cap serán dos partes. :)

Los relojes de la ciudad suenan indicando las cuatro de la tarde,un lluvioso dí equipo de Fairy Tail se dispone a dejar la a su quinto miembro al fin llegar,pero renquea.

-Gray...-Lucy y Erza corren a ver el por que.-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!-Preguntan al unísono antes de que Fullbuster pueda contestar.

-¡Juvia lo hizo!-Una voz aguda y conocida inunda el ambiente.

Todos voltean a ver con una esperanza hecha Lockser se encuentra en el techo de la parada de lágrima de Lucy no se contienen y corre a muy contrarios a los sentimientos de Lucy,Erza se siente traicionada e al fin alcanza a su querida amiga y la abraza con gran fuerza, mientras Lockser corresponde el abrazo.

-Lucy, quítate.-La empuja al otro lado del techo siendo atajada por ha atacado con su espada atravesando el Pecho de Lockser en su estado só gotas de sangre caen al piso haciendo a todos temblar.

-¿¡qué demonios haces Erza?!-Grita Fullbuster subiendo al techo e interponiéndoseentre ambas,pero la irá de titania es una benda que no la deja ver claramente.

-¡Acaso no vez lo que te ha hecho!-Empuja a Gray y crea muchísimas espadas en dirección a la maga de agua.

-¡Erza-san porfavor detengase!-Grita esquivando apenas las Erza no la escucha y ataca con más fuerza,la pobre Juvia ya no puede más y vuelve su cuerpo una estatua de hielo ante el último ataque de cuerpo ha sucumbido ante la presión de las espadas y estalla creando una pequeña lluvia de frutales queda en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¡Erza las has matado!-Grita Natsu quién aún tiene a Lucy en sus brazos.

-No,ella sigue con vida...puedo sentirla...-Mira hacia atrás.-¿¡Y es paquete?!-Nota su desaparición.

Mientras tanto la peliazul que se ha robado es paquete corre por la catedra como nunca lo ha hecho en su a su compañero quién la ha esperado por varios minutos.

-¿Por que tar...?-Juvia lo arrastra del brazo con mucha fuerza y correr hacia el gremio oscuro al cual pertenecen.

-¡Lockser!-Paran de correr.-Mira, yo sé que no es asunto mío pero deberías dejar de correr y enfrentarlos...-Juvia lo mira triste.

Continuará...

Este es un Fic Gruvia :)

Como dije antes sufro de una crisis,así qué haré los capítulos cortos :)

ImaginaryGirl3 fuera. :) ¿¡


End file.
